FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of an antenna. Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,794 depicts an antenna 10 that consists of two sections 12, 14. The first section 12 consists of the main radiating components, here shown as straight conductive traces 16, while the second section 14 consists of substantially reactive components, here shown as spiral conductive traces 18. In the characteristic manner of dipole-type antennas, the antenna 10 here has a left dipole half 20 mirrored by a right dipole half 22. The left dipole half 20 of the antenna 10 includes both a first section 12 and a second section 14, as does the right dipole half 22. Each first section 12 includes a feed point 24, for connecting the antenna 10 to a transponder chip 15.